The reunion
by ILU Greg
Summary: Does he still trust him? Read to find out. GibbsTony !NO SLASH! rated T just to be sure
1. Chapter 1

The reunion

AN: So it's me again. Have a new story for you and I hope you'll like it. Have fun and please leave a review if you like. ILU Greg

Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own NCIS nor the character I just like playing with them.

Chp.1

Jeanne was dead. Murdered. Murdered and he couldn't do anything to bring her back. He was depressed. Angry, sad and just plain depressed. He needed someone to talk to. Someone he trusted. Did he still trust him? He didn't know what to do. He felt betrayed. Betrayed from the only one he ever really trusted. Unconditionally.

He worked on his boat, again. A bottle of whiskey in one hand sandpaper in the other one. His basement door opened. He looked up and saw his senior field agent standing on top of the stairs.

"You want something, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

Tony didn't reply.

"Hey! DiNozzo!"

"She's dead." Tony said quietly, stepping down the stairs.

"Who's dead?"

Again no reply.

"Tony?"

"Jeanne."

"It wasn't just an undercover assignment, was it?" Tony shook his head 'no'. "How long were you two together?"

"Six month."

"Ah damn." Gibbs cursed.

"I love her. I really do." He stroked over the wood. "It was… different." Tony huffed a laugh. "I love her." He demanded and breathed hard. "The first time I really love someone and then I lose her again… What did I do?! What did I do to deserve that?! Tell me Gibbs! What did I do?!" Tears ran down Tony's cheeks. "I loved her all the time… Since I first laid eyes on her. I never had this feeling…" He angrily whipped his eyes. "What did I do?!" He asked again.

Gibbs sighed. "It's not your fault."

"I didn't do anything to protect her! I just let it happen!"

"It's not your fault." Gibbs replied.

"I was happy! For a change I really was happy!"

Gibbs looked at the tear streaked face of his friend. He laid his hands on Tony's shoulders and then cupped Tony's neck. "I know what you're feeling." Gibbs said.

Tony began to sob uncontrollably and Gibbs pulled him against his chest.

"I want her back…"

"I know, I know."

Tony's tears soaked Gibbs' shirt, but Gibbs didn't mind. Tony needed him and he was damned if he didn't help him to make it through this.

"It's okay, Tony. It's okay." Gibbs soothingly stroked Tony's back.

After a while Tony took a steadying breath and pulled away from Gibbs.

"I'm sorry." Tony said and whipped his eyes again.

"You're going to be okay?" Gibbs asked.

"I think so. Thank you."

"You're more than welcome. You know that you can always come to me, if you need me, right?"

Tony nodded. "Thanks. I knew that I could trust you." He pointed to the whiskey bottle. "May I?"

"You may not. This won't help you."

"It would help me to forget."

"Not for long. Come one. Let's go upstairs. I'll tell you something."

AN: That's the first chapter. Want me to continue? Please tell me. Thanks for reading. ILU Greg


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Sooo people that's the next chapter. I'm really thankful for your review. Thanks guys, you're great. Hope you'll like this one. ILU Greg

Chp.2

Tony and Gibbs sat on the couch. Well… Tony sat on the couch and Gibbs sat in front of him on the table. Tony waited for Gibbs to talk.

Gibbs took a deep breath and a sip of the fresh coffee he'd made.

"So… my first wife, Shannon, she was wonderful. We had a wonderful daughter. Kelly…" He huffed a laugh. Tony straightened on the couch. "Shannon was eye witness of a murder. After that they got personal security. They are dead now though… car accident." Gibbs shook his head. "Fifteen years ago…"

Tony's jaw dropped. That was something new for Tony. How come he never got to know? Didn't Gibbs trust him?

Gibbs saw Tony's expression changed. "No one ever knew. Not even Ducky."

Tony nodded. "I'm sorry. It must have been hard for you."

"Yeah. That's why I know what you're going through now."

"No… losing wife _and _child…" Tony shook his head. "I'd have killed myself."

"I tried. Gun was jammed."

Tony's mouth hung open.

"Close your mouth. You're attracting flies."

Tony got furious now. "What the hell where you thinking?! You tried to kill yourself?! What the hell's wrong with you?!"

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Gibbs yelled pointing his index finger at Tony.

"Oh, I don't know?! _I _don't know?! I think _you _don't know! I got beaten as a child from my 'father'! I lost my mom when I was nine! I lost everything! I grew up all by myself, because _no one ever _cared! _YOU_! Went away 'cause you didn't care! _YOU_! Came back 'cause you didn't care! No one cares and I don't give a damn as long as I can look in the mirror!"

"I never complained about anything! I always ran after you like a dog! I always gave you a 'you got it, boss' or 'on your six, boss'! I trusted you! I trusted you and you betrayed me! You betrayed me like any other person I ever trusted!" Tony was in a rage now. Everything came down on him. And he let it out on Gibbs. And Gibbs just listened.

Tony wanted to start screaming again but Gibbs interrupted him.

"Just shut up now." He softly said. "I'm sorry for letting you down, Tony. And I promise that I won't ever let you down again."

What was that? First 'please' and then 'I'm sorry'?

"I'm sorry, Tony."

Tony looked up. "Me, too."

"Want to help me with the boat?"

"Ya, sure." Tony answered.

They started for the basement door but Gibbs came to a stop and went over to a cupboard. He took out a small box and walked over to Tony.

"Boss?"

"My father gave it to me and told me to give it to my kid. You're more than an agent for me. More than a friend. You're like a son to me. So I want you to have this." Gibbs opened the box. Inside was a silver necklace.

"Boss… No… I can't." Tony stammered.

"I want you to have this, Tony."

Tony wanted to protest but Gibbs held up his hand.

"Could you just shut up and let me put this around your neck?!" Tony slowly nodded. "Turn around." Tony did as he was told and Gibbs laid the necklace around Tony's neck.

"Thanks, boss. Really. That means a lot to me."

Gibbs nodded. "Come on, let's go down. You want to tell me about Jeanne?" Gibbs asked softly.

"Yeah…" Tony sighed. "Yeah."

AN: That's it. Liked it? Leave a review. ILU Greg


	3. Chapter 3

Chp.3

As they walked down the stairs, Tony took a closer look at the necklace. He hasn't seen it before. Maybe he did but didn't realise. There was a charm. Tony turned it in his hand and saw an engraving. '_For the most important person in my life. My beloved son. Semper Fi'_

"My dad always believed that I'd have a son someday." Gibbs told Tony. "Somehow he wasn't wrong."

Tony still stood on top of the stairs as Gibbs called out to him. "You're coming, DiNozzo?"

Tony's head snapped up. "What? Yeah. Comin' boss."

Tony knew Gibbs wouldn't ask. He let Tony take his time. "Well… I just begin, right? We had dinner the night before… before…" Tony swallowed hard.

"She was… killed. It was great. We laughed a lot and then… ah… I felt like someone watched us. I tried to ignore this feeling but… I know when someone watches me. I was undercover more than once. So I stood up and closed the curtains but it somehow didn't help. Well I left around 2:30 am without telling her about this crazy feeling. I just tried not to think about it and went home." Another deep breath.

"Today was as usual. I went to work and after that I wanted to visit her at the hospital 'cause she had night duty. Usually she waited in front of the hospital but not today. So I went in and asked for her. The nurse told me that she's been killed in her own flat. At around 12 am. Neighbours called the police because they heard screams." Tony took a steadying breath. "They found her on the living room floor. Stabbed to death." Tony wiped away a tear that escaped.

Gibbs laid a supporting hand on Tony's shoulder. "But it's still not your fault."

"It is. What if I'd told her about this feeling? I could've saved her." Tony eyes filled with tears.

"No. You couldn't. You're not some kind of super hero." Gibbs said softly.

"I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault, you hear me." Gibbs lifted Tony's head with a single finger under his chin. "It's. Not. Your. Fault."

Tony nodded as tears streamed down his face.

Gibbs pulled Tony in a strong embrace. He figured Tony needed some tough love right now. "It's okay. It's okay."

AN: Sorry that chapter was rather short. You still think I should write more? Thanks for the reviews. ILU Greg


	4. Chapter 4

Chp.4

AN: I need a new inspiration. Any ideas? Just write me what you want to read in the next chapters. Thanks. And now, have fun reading. ILU Greg.

Tony took a deep breath and stepped out of the embrace.

"I'm sorry I'm such a wimp… I… I don't know." He sighed.

"You're not a wimp, Tony. I understand how you feel. It's okay. Believe me it's okay."

"If this damn undercover thing wouldn't have been! I wasn't even supposed to tell her who I am! She thought I was a professor at some university! That's just not fair." Tony shook his head and then he spoke so soft that Gibbs nearly didn't hear. Nearly. "I won't do undercover work anymore."

_SLAP!_

"DiNozzo! I want to see your ass at work tomorrow and if there's any undercover assignment you're going to do that. Understood?!" Tony just looked at him. "DiNozzo!" Tony suddenly was interested in the color of the floor. Gibbs tapped him lightly with one finger under his chin in a 'don't let your head hang' manner. Just like he did when Tony got framed for murder by Chip, Abby's old labtech.

Gibbs locked eyes with Tony. Steel blue eyes bored in green ones. "Understood." Tony said.

Gibbs patted Tony's cheek. "That's more like my senior field agent."

"I try."

"You're doing just great."

"Okay… I guess I'll see you at work tomorrow." Tony said.

"No. I think it's better if you'd take the guest room. Can't have you drinking yourself unconscious."

"I'm not drinking!" Tony protested.

"Ya, you say that now. I want to have an eye on you."

Tony sighed dramatically. But then nodded.

"I still have your things from the last time you stayed here."

Tony laughed a bit. "Oh yeah. That was great."

Gibbs shook his head. "It was hell."

AN: Hope you liked it. I'm waiting for your advices ) thanks for reading. ILU Greg.


	5. Chapter 5

Chp.5

AN: That's the new one. No beta. Thanks for the inspiration mel. ILU Greg

Tony exited the bathroom a few minutes after he went in. He looked a bit refreshed now. He still wasn't done talking. So he went back to the couch. Back to Gibbs. He stood there just about a feed from Gibbs who looked up.

"You know… I… I never told someone… I never said 'I love you'…" He laughed sarcastically. "Crazy right? I mean everyone thinks I say it to every woman that comes along. But I never said it… Okay I said it once… Jeanne… It was the hardest thing ever…I told you about my parents… and yeah… I guess my father killing my mom was… uh… I was too young to understand. I never really learned what love is. I told Jeanne after the case with… with Paula. I realized life is just too short…. Yeah." Tony sighed.

Gibbs stood up and came to a stop right in front of Tony. He laid a supporting hand on Tony's shoulder. "I know your childhood wasn't easy for you. And I know it sounds cruel but I'm glad your father is such an asshole." Tony's eyes got wide and Gibbs gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze. "Yeah I know. Anyway, if your father wouldn't be such an asshole you wouldn't be here now. I wouldn't have the best senior field agent and friend with me. And I wouldn't have the closest thing to a son I have now. So, yeah, I am glad. And now go to sleep. You have to work tomorrow." Gibbs smiled and patted Tony's cheek as he went to his bedroom.

Tony stood still for a few moments and then he turned around and went to bed himself.

Gibbs stretched for a moment before he opened his eyes. He slowly stood and walked to the bathroom where he took a quick shower. He brushed his teeth and went to wake Tony. When he walked into his guest room; it was empty.

"Tony?" He called. "Tony!" No answer. Tony wasn't there. Gibbs searched the whole house for his agent before he found a little note. _'Am at work. Tony'._

Gibbs decided to get ready. He closed the door and went to his car.

AN: That's it. Just write me I tell you most of the things you want in this story are going to be in it. Just tell me. Hope you liked it. ILU Greg


	6. Chapter 6

Chp.6

AN: Hey people. That's my new chapter. If you like it review. Again, no beta. ILU Greg.

"Jenny? I don't think I can do this job anymore." Tony said to the mirror in the bathroom. "I don't want to do this job anymore. I… I think it's time for me to do something else…" He shook his head and took a deep breath. "I want to resign; I can't do this job anymore."

"And why's that, DiNozzo?"

Tony spun around. Gibbs stood in front of him.

"DiNozzo?" Gibbs tried again. "You're planning on answering this question. It was rather simple."

"I already told you." Tony said trying hard looking everywhere but Gibbs.

"No, you didn't tell me you wanted to leave."

"That's not what I meant. I… It's my fault…" Tony said softly.

"Not that again." Gibbs walked up to Tony and took his face between his hands. "It's not your fault, Tony. It is not. Okay?"

Tony nodded and then sighed.

"I want to see you working at your desk when I come back, clear?"

"Crystal, boss."

"Then what are you waiting for?!"

"On it, boss." Tony answered and went to his working place.

Gibbs knew what to do. He climbed up the stairs and went into the directors office. Without knocking.

"It's your fault!"

"Good morning to you, too Jethro." Jenny replied.

"He blames himself and it's your fault he wants to resign!" Gibbs got louder.

"Why the hell is it my fault?! And how do you know about this assignment?"

"Because he trusts me! His girlfriend got killed and it's your fault he's in this situation right now!"

"Then he sure is one lousy agent if he can't even see the difference between uncover work and real life." Jenny said angry ignoring the knock on the door.

Gibbs pointed his finger in her face. "Don't you ever say he's a lousy agent again! He is the best agent I ever worked with! Including YOU! And you shouldn't have given him this shit! The reason we work in teams is the back up! He hadn't any back up at all! And why?! Because he wasn't supposed to tell his team! And it IS your fault he wants to resign now!"

"Ahm… sorry?" Tony said standing in the doorway.

Jenny cleared her throat. "What can I do for you, Tony?"

Tony looked between Gibbs and Jenny. Gibbs, well Gibbs looked really pissed. And not just angry. He was mad as hell. And Jenny, she tried to look polite but she somehow was red from screaming.

"I didn't want to interrupt –"

"You didn't!" She yelled.

Tony just stared.

She took a deep breath to calm herself. "I'm sorry. Please continue."

Tony eyed her wary. "Maybe I should just leave." Tony mumbled under his breath.

"So what was it?"

"I just wanted to let you know you got a big crowd in front of your office. Listening to your 'conversation'. Ya know it's kinda loud. The rest can wait." Tony said. "That was it. I go back to work now?" Tony asked looking at Gibbs.

Gibbs nodded. "Do that. I'll be right down."

"Got it." Tony answered and went out.

"I'm gonna speak with him. If he still wants to resign I make you responsible for that." Gibbs said and walked out of the office.

AN: Hope you liked it. Waiting for more inspiration ) ILU Greg


	7. Chapter 7

Chp.7

AN: I'm so very sorry it took me that long again. Have fun. ILU Greg.

When Gibbs came down the stairs Tony's place was empty. "Where's DiNozzo?" He asked.

"He headed home. He wasn't feeling well." McGee said.

"I'm going for coffee." Gibbs said and left.

"What's wrong with everyone today?" McGee asked as he shook his head.

AT TONY'S APARTMENT

Gibbs knocked for what seemed like the tenth time on Tony's door and Tony still didn't open the door.

"DiNozzo! Come on, open up! DiNozzo!" Gibbs yelled. Then he took out the silver key with the engraving 'T.D.' and opened the door. A whiff of alcohol came towards him. "DiNozzo?" And then he saw it. Lying on the floor in front of his couch with bottles around him was Tony. 

AN: Yeah it's very short but I don't know what to write. Any idea? Thanks for reading. ILU Greg


	8. Chapter 8

Chp.8

AN: Ha! I finally wrote the next chapter. I'm so very sorry it took me that long. But I had to do so much for school and then it was my birthday and I didn't find the time. I'm sorry. Here's the new one. Have fun. ILU Greg.

"Tony? Hey!" Gibbs walked over to his friend and kneeled down next to him. "Come on Tony, wake up." He shook Tony a bit and Tony slowly opened his eyes. "Hey sleeping beauty." Gibbs smiled. "What's with all that?" He asked referring to the bottles on the ground.

"Just some… beer." Tony sighed.

"Something to celebrate? Huh?"

Tony stood slowly and felt outright dizzy. Gibbs helped his young friend over to the couch and sat him down. "I closed my eyes… and… I saw her. I just couldn't bear it anymore." Tony saw the look Gibbs gave him and quickly added. "I don't need a shrink! I'm okay! I just –"

Gibbs held up his hands. "Hey! It's okay. I believe you. You get sleepy from a few beers?" He smiled at Tony.

"Nah!" Tony shook his head. "I somehow managed to hit my head." He shrugged and carefully rubbed the swelling at his head.

"Let me see."

"It's fine." Tony said and waved Gibbs off.

"DiNozzo." Gibbs warned and Tony surrendered. "Mhmm... you should let Ducky have a look at this."

"Told ya, I'm fine." Tony stressed.

"DiNozzo! One word!" Gibbs took out his cell and dialed. "Duck, it's Gibbs. Could you please come to Tony's. He might have a concussion." Gibbs listened for a few moments. "No, Ducky, I didn't hit him hard enough to get a concussion. Just come over and I'll explain. Thanks, Duck." Gibbs said and hung up. "What ya grinning at?!"

"He thought you hit me hard enough to make me unconscious?" Gibbs glared at him and Tony laughed.

Ducky came about fifteen minutes later and began to examine Tony. "Well, my dear boy, I can't say for sure but you might have a slight concussion. You shouldn't be alone."

Tony opened his mouth but Gibbs interrupted. "I'll take care of him. Thanks, Duck." Gibbs turned back to Tony after he brought Ducky to his car. "You. You're going to take these. You're going to take these and then you're going to sleep."

"If you say so, dad." Tony whispered the last word so Gibbs wouldn't hear.

"What was that?" Gibbs asked.

"Nothing. I'm going to bed."

"The pills, DiNozzo."

"Ah… yeah. Totally forgot about them." Tony answered and Gibbs shook his head. "You're going to tuck me in again?" Tony grinned.

The pillow which collided with his back was enough for an answer and Tony laughed as he walked up the stairs.

AN: I hope you liked it. If so, leave a review ;) thanks you reading. ILU Greg


	9. Chapter 9

Chp.9

AN: Sorry it took me so long, guys. Hope you'll like it though. ILU Greg

Something disturbed his rather peaceful sleep. He felt like being watched. Tony turned to his side and slowly opened his eyes.

"AH!" He yelled and jumped from the bad landing with his back on the ground. "God Abby! Did you have to do that?!"

Gibbs came running into the room. "What's wrong?" He looked to were his senior field agent lying on.

"I may've shocked him." Abby shrugged.

"May have?! I nearly got a heart attack!" Tony answered still on the ground.

"DiNozzo! Get up!" Gibbs ordered.

"Hey! It's not my fault, boss! She's the one you gotta be angry with!" Tony said pointing his finger at a grinning Abby.

Gibbs slapped Tony's hand. "Sit! And don't accuse her of anything. You were the one yelling like a girl."

"I –" Tony began.

"Shut up, DiNozzo!"

"Hey! You ever woke up being face to face with Abby?" Tony asked.

"Yup." Gibbs replied.

Tony's eyes widened. "I don't want to know."

Gibbs slapped Tony on the back of his head.

"OW!" He shrieked. "I might have a concussion and you're hitting my head!"

"A slight concussion. And it didn't even hurt."

"Ya sure." Tony mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Ahm nothing, boss. I was just about to get into the shower." Tony said and got up.

"So you won't quit?"

"QUIT?!" Abby shouted. "You wanted to leave?!"

"What? No. I mean yes. Yes, I'm staying." Abby walked over to Tony and hit him on the arm. "OW! Damn it, Abby! That hurt!"

"You wanted to leave NCIS!"

"Hey now! Calm down, sweetheart. I won't quit."

"You ever pull a stunt like that again I won't be anything like a sweetheart!"

Tony swallowed hard but Gibbs just laughed. "Come on, DiNozzo. Get ready and then we'll go to work."

After Tony shut the door Abby spoke up. "I scared him for life, didn't I?" She grinned.

"You did a wonderful job, Abbs." He smiled and kissed the top of her head.

AN: I guess that was the last chapter for this story. I hope you had fun. Thanks for reading. ILU Greg


End file.
